


Cherche/Chrom Fanmade Support Conversations

by shash



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, If Chrom and Cherche had support conversations, Sorry if it is a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shash/pseuds/shash
Summary: Let's say Chrom and Cherche had support conversations in the game Fire Emblem Awakening...
Support conversations from C to S.





	Cherche/Chrom Fanmade Support Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> For the people asking why I made this: Why not? Chrom has a limited amount of women he can have support conversations with and I decided to create one with him and Cherche! I'm sorry if Cherche sounds a bit too OOC...I never really paid close attention to her (I JUST WANTED THE ARMY TO BE FILLED WITH CHILDREN SO I SKIPPED ALL THE SUPPORT CONVOS OKAY)
> 
> Also, the S rank conversation is a bit too long and the others are pretty short/kinda decent, but whatever. Please enjoy!

Support conversation C

Cherche: …And there. Don’t you look lovely, Minerva? Yes you do! Yes you do! 

Chrom:…Oh, hello there, Cherche! Looks like you’re taking care of your wyvern, as always

Cherche: Oh, good morning, Lord Chrom! Yes, I always have the habit of treating Minerva like my own blood and skin. I love her dearly, since she’s such a cute wyvern. Isn’t she adorable?

Chrom:…Uh, y-yeah, she’s…Cute!

Cherche: -squints eyes- You hesitated there…Do you not think she is lovely?

Chrom: Ahaha, n-not at all! I just…Couldn’t think of a word to describe such a beauty, that’s all!

Cherche: -sighs- I understand. Most people don’t see Minerva as a beauty, but only as an eerie dark beast that can eat everything in her way. I get it.

Chrom: Oh no, that’s not what I meant Cherche—

-Minerva begins to huff—

Cherche: Hm..? 

Chrom: -confused- …

Cherche: …It seems as though I must take my leave. Good day, Lord Chrom.

Chrom: …Very well. Farewell, Cherche..

-Cherche leaves-

Chrom:…Gods, I hope I didn’t anger that wyvern of hers…Or herself. Her skills on the battlefield are fearful…

 

  
Support conversation B

Chrom: -in his mind- (Oh, that must be Cherche and Minerva…I have to go apologize about the other day…)

Cherche:…Yes, I understand. It’s just that—  
-Minerva huffs-

Cherche: …Huh? -turns around to face Chrom-

Cherche: Lord Chrom? Is something amiss?

Chrom: …O-oh! No, not at all! I just wanted to…Apologize, for the other day. It seemed as if I offended you and your wyvern from my not kind words…I’m sorry.

Cherche: -chuckles- Oh, it’s nothing. Minerva is used to this kind of stuff and—

-Minerva exhales angrily-

Cherche: Huh? What’s wrong, gi—

Chrom: WOAH—!

-Minerva bumps her head into Chrom’s stomach; Chrom falls onto the ground-

Chrom: Ugh…

Cherche: Lord Chrom!

-Cherche helps Chrom up-

Cherche: Lord Chrom, I apologize deeply! Minerva doesn’t usually behave like this, I am completely astonished to why she acted this way…

Chrom: -chuckling while rubbing his head- Aha, it’s fine, Cherche…I suppose I deserved that from yesterday. I forgive you.

Cherche:…Thank you, Lord Chrom. Now if you’ll excuse us, I will be having a discussion with Minerva. Farewell.

Chrom: Goodbye Cherc—Aaand she’s gone. Oh well.  
Chrom:…Gods, that really did hurt my stomach…Minerva sure is strong like her rider…

 

 

Support conversation A

Chrom: -in his tent, working on battle strategies-

Cherche: -knocks on the tent- Lord Chrom? May I enter? It’s me, Cherche.

Chrom: Oh, yes, of course! Come on in.  
-Cherche enters holding a basket of oranges-

Cherche: Lord Chrom…I apologize for disturbing your precious time, but I wanted to apologize on the behalf of my wyvern’s behavior. I heard that you enjoy eating oranges and I just picked some from the orange trees I had found. I hope you take this excuse of an apology…

Chrom: -slightly astonished- Gods, Cherche, you went overboard! This is no excuse of an apology, this is MORE than just an apology! Thank you so much, Cherche! I am in your debt!

Cherche: Lord Chrom, it’s just a basket full of oranges…I assure you that’s nothing to bury with what Minerva has caused…

Chrom: That’s just water under the bridge, Cherche. I am in your gratitude. Thank you very much, Cherche. Honestly.

Cherche: -chuckles- You’re very welcome, Lord Chrom. Now, if you’ll excuse me…

Chrom: Wait—!

Cherche: …?

Chrom: Uh…Can you join me tomorrow at noon for…A picnic out in the hills? I plan on inviting my sister and Robin as well…You can bring Minerva, too…

Cherche: Me? Why, I’m honored! Thank you very much, Lord Chrom. I will soon see you tomorrow at noon. Good day, Lord Chrom.

Chrom: S-see you then!

-Cherche leaves-

Chrom:…Gods, these oranges look soooo tasty….

 

 

Support conversation S:

Chrom:…And everything’s already set…(Thank the Gods Fredrick helped me with preparing the food. It would’ve been a disaster without him…)

-an arrow flies across him-

Chrom: -gets up, baffled- ?!

Risen: -growls-

Chrom: Oh, Naga! I didn’t bring Falchion with me, what am I going to—

???: HAH! -axe stabs into the Risen, killing the monster-

Chrom:…Huh?

Cherche: -approaches him while mounted on Minerva- That was a close one, wasn’t it, Lord Chrom?

Chrom: Oh, h-haha…Yes…Sure was. Thank you, you saved my life, Cherche...

Cherche: -jumps off of Minerva and sits right next to Chrom- It was barely a problem, Lord Chrom. 

Cherche: Hey, where are Lady Lissa and Robin? Weren’t they supposed to join us today?

Chrom: Ah, yes, but it seemed like they had…Other duties to attend to, unfortunately…So it’s just going to be the two of us…

Cherche: Oh, that’s fine. I hope they’re fine with whatever duty they had to attend to.  
Chrom: Aha, y-yeah…

-Cherche looks at the food-  
Cherche: Wow! This looks lovely…And, are those the oranges I brought you?

Chrom: Yes, they are. I decided to bring them because I just couldn’t bare keeping them stuffed in my quarters like that.

Cherche: Ahaha, you must really like oranges, don’t you? Here, let me peel them for you—

Chrom: —No! 

Cherche: …?

Chrom: …I mean, I enjoy…Eating them, with the skin on.

Cherche: -Furrows her eyebrows- …You do? Very well, enjoy your non-peeled oranges, then…

Chrom: Aha, thank you…

-Chrom and Cherche eat in silence-

Cherche: These sandwiches are delicious! Did you make them yourself?

Chrom: Well, I did, but Fredrick helped me with them a little bit.

Cherche: They’re still just as delicious. By the way, I’m sorry that you had to do this for me…Wasting your time just for me and your two unattended guests…

Chrom: O-oh, that’s not the point! I made this for us—I-I mean, for us and the absent guests just to enjoy and relax…! It’s not a problem at all.

Cherche: Ah, I see. Speaking of apologizing…Someone here has an apology to make, as well…

Chrom: Huh?

-Minerva lowers her head to place affectionally under Chrom’s jaw and huffs lowly-

Chrom: …

Cherche: She said she’s deeply sorry for her behavior previously. I hope you find the heart to forgive her for her actions…

Chrom: -laughs- It’s totally fine, Cherche! I forgive both of you, you and Minerva!  
-Chrom hesitates, but rubs her on her head-

Cherche: Don’t worry, she won’t bite.

-Minerva eyes Cherche, and nudges her-

Cherche: -furrows her eyebrows- …W-what? No! Not here…

Chrom: Hm? What’s the matter?

Cherche: Oh, I—It’s nothing, Lord Chrom. Nothing is wrong.

Chrom: You know, Cherche, if something is bothering you, you can just tell me. What is the problem?

Cherche: -sighs- It’s just that…Ever since I’ve began talking to you, I’ve been acting strange around you…

Chrom: Strange?

Cherche: Well, yes, that’s the only word that can translate my feelings at the moment. My stomach would turn and my cheeks would warm up and I would get this odd tickle all around my body. I do not know the word to describe it.

-Minerva shrieks-

Cherche: W-what?! No, impossible!

Chrom: What? What is wrong?

Cherche: I…Minerva proposes I have…Fallen in love…with…you, Lord Chrom…

Chrom: -blushes, eyes widened-

Cherche: I-I know! It is terrible for me to say such an impossible suggestion! I apologize for ruining our lunch, but I must excuse myself to go and—

Chrom: …Cherche, I think I feel the same way as you…

Cherche: …Huh…?

Chrom: I…I’ve been feeling the same way around you…Weird feeling in my stomach, my face heating up…I believe I…I have fallen in love with you, as well…

Cherche: …Lord Chro—

Chrom: No, wait. Never mind that. I don’t believe I have fallen in love with you—I KNOW I have fallen in love with you!

Cherche: -blushes from astonishment- 

Chrom: You’ve been on my mind lately, and I cannot stop thinking about you…I’ve been also thinking…-Pulls out a ring-

Cherche: Lord Chrom, is that—?

Chrom: Yes, Cherche. This is a ring. A-and…I want to say that…Gods, I want to marry you, Cherche!

Cherche: …!

Chrom: …What? Why aren’t you saying anything? Did I do something wrong?

Cherche: No…Its just that…-eyes water and she begins sniffling-

Chrom: W-wha—?! Are you about to cry?!

Cherche: I’m not going to cry because of sadness…It’s because of joy! I can’t believe you would except my love….I’m very happy, Lord Chrom….

Chrom: Don’t call me that. Just call me by my first name.

Cherche:…Okay…Chrom…-smiles-

Chrom: But, erm…Do you…A-accept this ring…?

Cherche: Of course I do, Lo—I mean, Chrom!

-Chrom slips the ring on Cherche’s finger-

Cherche: -laughs- It’s lovely, Chrom. Thank you. I…I love you.

Chrom: -blushes deeply- And I love you, as well, Cherche.

-Minerva hums happily-


End file.
